Sweet Little Dreamer
by xblkdragonx
Summary: Germany signs an alliance with another nation and jealousy Italy never knew existed inside him, boils to the surface.


"Hey Ludwig, can you hear me?"

Germany stirred at the sound of a familiar voice whispering softly by his ear. He tried to open his eyes, but his mind, still tempted by sleep, refused to cooperate. Just as he was about to fall back into sweet oblivion, Germany felt cool, gentle hands stroke his cheeks. Perhaps it's because kindness was something he rarely experienced, the caress shook him awake. Blearily, he opened his eyes and was greeted by a familiar face smiling tenderly down at him.

"Vene…" Germany tried calling out the Italian's name but he could barely form the words. His tongue was swollen.

"Shhh…I'm here. I'll always be here," Italy said as he ran his fingers through the German's sweat-matted hair.

With each swipe of his hands, it was like divine heaven easing the ache in his throbbing skull. Germany couldn't stop the sigh of pleasure that escaped his lips. But something was wrong. It stirred in the back of his memories, but his sluggish mind couldn't bring whatever it was to the surface.

Hoping that maybe the little fool could jog his memory, he looked up at Italy with tired eyes. A shiver ran down his spine as deft, nimble fingers massaged every ache, every pain in his body. It felt like his energy was being sapped away by those hands...but he was tired. So, so tired that he no longer heard the warnings bells. Slowly, his eyes fluttered closed again and the last thing he saw before darkness claimed him was Italy's smile tinged with sadness.

* * *

_He was running. Whether he was running to or away from someone, something he didn't know. He just knew he had to run and keep running._

"Hey, Germany, are you listening?"

_His body felt heavy, so very heavy, like something was dragging him down._

"This is Germany's fault, isn't it?"

_All of a sudden he felt cold and when he looked down at himself, he was stark naked. He didn't care though. He needed to keep running as if his life depended on it._

"You became one with that person without telling me."

_His breathe grew more and more ragged, a burning sensation coursed through his entire body._

"Germany doesn't understand. Doesn't understand at all."

_His body was stretching, straining for something. He could feel sweat forming, dripping all over his body. Sensation he never felt before prickled his skin. It was painful, but it was a type of pain that made him groan and gasp at how good it felt. Sinfully good..._

"They all leave me, you know. Roma-jii-chan, Holy Roman Empire, Nii-chan, Austria-san. All of them."

_There! Right in front of him was…something! He tried reaching for it, but his hands wouldn't listen._

"But Germany, you're different…"

_The need for…for whatever it was killing him. The sensation, oh God, the sensation of need was overwhelming him._

"Because Germany…you can never leave me. Never, okay?"

A sigh met the question as if in agreement.

* * *

A/n:

This was my first fanfic ever. I'm serious. Written back in Dec 2008, it was based off a fanart I saw where Italy was straddling Germany's prone body and said, "Why did you become with that person? You're mine aren't you, Germany?"

I thought I deleted and lost this fanfic, but apparently I'm good at saving things. It still existed in my livejournal x'D

I cut this scene out of the fic, but **you can consider it a continuation of what happened above**

* * *

(Italy asks Germany if he's thirsty)

At this point, he didn't really care about the water, but he suppose it would be beneficial for him to be able to speak coherently. Germany stiffly nodded his head and expected the Italian to untie his hands so he could drink the water himself. To his surprise and utter shock, the lithe nation straddled him and pressed their mouths together.

Water dribbled off the side of his face and down his chin as Italy tried to coax his mouth open to drink from him. But he refused the kind offer, bucking violently to dislodge the other nation off him. Water escaped where their mouths connected and profuse amount glided down his face, making it hard to breathe. He gasped for breath, but what welcomed him wasn't air, but the swipe of Italy's tongue caressing the inside of his cheeks.

Choking, dying for air, Germany growled in frustration. He bucked even harder to dislodge the Italian, but the smaller man only pressed closer, firmer to his companion. When skin touched skin, Italy moaned his pleasure into the German's mouth.


End file.
